


Eight Minutes

by Singing_Violin



Series: Singing Violin's J/C drabbles [6]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Violin/pseuds/Singing_Violin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Admiral Janeway said that Seven died in Chakotay's arms. But even she didn't know the whole story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eight Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Star Trek characters and universe are not mine.

It took my wife eight minutes to die. Eight agonizing minutes during which I stroked her hair and tried as best I could to comfort her. Eight minutes of hearing her soft whimpers, only to feel ambivalent when finally they ceased.

It took Seven of Nine eight minutes to die. I didn't realize that was funny until later. But the Great Spirit will condemn me nonetheless. For my thoughts as she expired in my arms betrayed her, belied my vows.

The only thing I felt in that moment was relief. Profound relief that the corpse I held…

…was not Kathryn.


End file.
